


Skircoat Moor

by R3dseagull



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Antique dildo, Canon Universe, F/F, Rope Bondage, Shagging in a shed, Smut, hnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dseagull/pseuds/R3dseagull
Summary: An 1821 diary entry grew legs in my mind !
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever . It’ll get naughty if I manage a second chapter but I’ve never written smut ( come to think of it , I’ve never really written anything)! Based on 7th May 1821.

Anne was reading the newspaper, the fire slowly dying. She tried to ignore the feeling that someone (well, Ann, since she was the only other person in the room), was watching her but every time Anne glanced up from her paper, Ann turned away.  
Finally, Anne could tolerate it no more.

  
“What ?” She enquired tersely.

  
“N,nothing” replied Ann

  
“You keep looking at me, yet saying nothing – it makes me think that something’s wrong, as if you’re in one of your moods again…”

  
Ann huffed & stormed toward the stairs.

  
“Marvelous,” thought Anne, “that’ll be her not speaking to me for a week, maybe I need to be rid of her, firm with her, something with her to stop this intolerable nonsense once & for all.”

It was early March – Ann had only been speaking to her properly for a couple of weeks after what she now referred to as the ‘Christmas Incident’.

  
“Wait Ann” – Anne felt the only way to deal with this tonight might be, just for once, to back down a little.

Ann turned, tears already starting to glisten in her eyes. “I’m not in a mood, why must you always think that.”

  
“Because,” replied Anne darkly, “normal people don’t stare at people they want to talk to if they’re not in a mood with them.”

Ann looked exasperated, “honestly Anne, if you were maybe less prone to jumping down my throat whenever I do try to talk to you, it wouldn’t end up like this would it?”

Anne had to admit, she might just have a point.

Ann drew herself up to her full height, looked Anne right in the eyeballs & instructed her (deliciously firmly Anne thought) to “sit down”. Full of bravado from who knows where, Ann sat next to her & let forth at least a months’ worth of pondering.

  
“You know when I asked you whether you had ‘done this before’ & you…well, you lied & said that you hadn’t. Of course, since then you’ve told me all about, well, things I suppose I didn’t even know that I wanted to know, & then of course, there was the incident at Christmas”.

Anne’s face grew dark – “you can stop now if you like Ann, you’re bringing back some very poor memories”, pushing back her chair sharply as she got up to leave.

  
“Anne, wait – I’m not bringing it up again, I’m, I’m not making my point very well. What I’m trying to say is, you’ve had a life, more life than I’ve ever had, more life than I’m ever likely to have, unless I’m going to spend it all with you & that’s what I want to do. I’ve told you before though, you’ll tire of me, bore of me. I’ll never be all they were to you”.

Anne leaned over, gently cupping Ann’s face in her hands – “I thought we’d been through this before Ann. I love you, you are everything that I need”.

Ann smiled just a little–“ I know you do but, I’ve been thinking, with all your, she mouthed the word - experience, there must be things that you’ve seen or done with others that you’d like to try with me”.

Anne paused for a moment before turning on her heel & stomping up the stairs to her study.

“Hmmmm” thought Ann, not for the first time - “I really must learn to keep my thoughts to myself”.

Anne was scribbling furiously in her journal, the candle flickering as it burned down to its last useable nub. Scribbling furiously & thinking, thinking about what Ann had said. In truth, if she were really, brutally, honest with herself, she knew Ann had a point. Sex with Mariana had been mind-blowing. She dismissed any notion of mentioning this to Ann though after the ‘Christmas Incident’. That was a road that none of them needed to go down again. Yes, she thought. There have been some adventures I may like to repeat.

  
She thumbed through her journals, stacked neatly in her large walnut trunk as she placed the current one back inside. She grabbed one at random & leafed through. 1821, it seemed like such a long time ago. Anne blushed to herself as she read the entry from May 7th .

‘Foolish fancying about Caroline Greenwood, meeting her on Skircoat Moor, taking her into a shed there is there & being connected with her. Supposing myself in men’s clothes & having a penis, tho’ nothing more’

Good lord - what a foolish fantasy that was.

  
Anne decided that the very best & most sensible course of action at this point would be to retire to bed & forget all about it.  
Except… well, she couldn’t, a vision appeared in her mind, on & off, all night – the vision of course, almost exactly resembling the diary entry. Almost, but with one crucial change. Instead of Caroline Greenwood being taken to a shed on Skircoat Moor, the vision was of course , of Ann.

  
When Anne awoke from a fitful sleep, & having incurred more than one cross whilst thinking of the vision, she decided to bite the bullet so to speak. She would share this fantasy with Ann.

  
Anne let Ann into her confidence while walking through the gardens of Shibden Hall sometime just after lunch. The early spring sunshine breathing new life into both of them, as well as the land around them.

  
Ann’s eyes grew wide with surprise – “a penis Anne, how on earth do you suppose to grow one of those ?“

  
Anne laughed at her naivety – “you don’t grow one Ann, you can buy them, I suppose in France, well, in Paris at least it would be possible. They are made, crafted ,from bone or ivory or leather & I would attach it to myself with leather straps.”

“Good lord “thought Ann. Again.

Some discrete enquiries & an exchange of currency later, a small wooden box arrived at Shibden Hall. Nestled inside was a reasonably accurate phallus (in Anne’s estimation, based on years of anatomical study), expertly crafted from leather, filled, Anne supposed ,with some kind of bristle & garnished with a highly polished wooden tip.

The walk to Skircoat Moor took a little under an hour, considerably over the usual 25 minutes Anne usually took to walk anywhere. She put the dawdle down to Ann’s shorter legs. That & the fact it was surprisingly awkward to walk with a large leather appendage flapping about in her drawers.

  
In the distance, Anne spied the ramshackle, abandoned farm buildings she had remembered, not the most romantic setting if truth be told but well, Skircoat Moor was written so Skircoat Moor it was. Admittedly, she had deviated somewhat from her original fancy, deciding to wear her usual clothes for practical reasons more than anything. That & people stared at her enough without adding another excuse.

Anne pushed the broken , wooden door of the rear building – it swung on one hinge toward the stone wall with a crash.

  
Ann sniffed, expecting the outbuilding to be rather foul smelling & regretting her insistence that Anne be more adventurous with her. To her surprise, it was a little damp but not offensive. There was even a little hay spread about on the floor. Ann supposed that maybe someone would occasionally sleep here.

  
Anne pressed Ann forcefully against the wall, she had to admit, although she had always dismissed the idea of using anything false, preferring to feel her lovers, their skin, their desire, their heat, right next to her, this was piquing her desire more than even she could imagine.

  
Ann gasped as Anne embraced her, nuzzling & nibbling at her neck & working up towards her mouth, nipping her lip before passionately kissing her.  
As Anne tightened her embrace, Ann felt, for the first time, the item that Anne had said she couldn’t grow, but could obtain from somewhere.

  
Once again, all she could really think was – “ Good Lord !”

  
Anne reached into the pocket of her skirt & produced a little bottle of something she had requisitioned from Cordingly that very morning. She had expected to invent some elaborate story to explain why she needed it in truth as she wasn’t known for her culinary skills however, fortunately, Cordingly had been satisfied with the single word ‘science’ & a smile.

  
“Oil?!” Exclaimed Ann, “I thought you were planning to –she mouthed the word - ‘fuck’ me, not cook me !”

  
Anne laughed, “it’s only to help errr, ease the connection”.

Ann shuddered, “well, I’m not sure I want oil in me” ….

Anne smirked as she raised her skirts & deftly tightened the straps– “I’m not sure you want this in you without it my love !”

  
Ann’s eyes grew wide when she laid her eyes on the article protruding from Anne’s raised skirts – “Good Lord !” she thought, “it looks like something more suited to a pony than a person!”

  
Anne looked into Ann’s eyes, expecting fear – what she saw, to her delight, was pure desire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’ve popped my smut cherry . It’s only a short one but even a quickie counts right !

Ann looked over Anne’s shoulder, taking in the stone building.

There were hooks placed around the walls & , she noticed , as she looked up, a large one situated a few inches above her head. On one of the hooks in the corner , was a length of rope. She shivered in anticipation, she had had an idea.

“Miss Walker” , Anne purred, “I have a feeling I know what you’re thinking”

She had seen Ann’s eyes glint as she looked around & her followed her gaze to the corner of the room.

“Well, I’m a little worried I might squirm around a bit too much” Ann giggled.

Anne exhaled , “could this afternoon get any more exciting” she wondered , for someone who was worried about her lack of experience, she certainly has a good imagination”.

From her pocket, she produced her handkerchief –

“Ann, I don’t want to hurt your wrists like last time, I’m just going to tie this loosely round them first, ok?”

Ann nodded

Once Anne had retrieved the rope , her demeanour changed.

She was in charge now & Ann knew it. Her knees started to tremble a little.

“Thank god she’s about to do this Ann thought, I’m not sure I can stand entirely unaided”

Anne took the rope & started to wrap it around Ann’s wrists , crossing & looping it expertly before pulling the ends. She instructed Ann to raise her arms before attaching the ends of the rope around the hooks above her head.

Ann’s breathing had started to quicken, she didn’t think she’d be able to retain any semblance of composure for much longer . Fortunately, Anne wasn’t in much of a mood for hanging around either. She grabbed Ann around the waist & pressed her face into her neck, not gently, like before but forcefully, grabbing a little of Ann’s neck in between her teeth & sucking.

“Take me now” Ann gasped.

Anne’s long fingers brushed the inside of Ann’s thigh before cupping Ann in her palm.

“ Oh god, you’re so wet Ann” she exclaimed .

“Is it any wonder ? , I want you so badly”

“Are you sure ?”

“Oh god yes”

Ann moaned as she felt the first thrust , she pushed her hips forward , she wanted to move her arms, to grab Anne & hold her tight but all she could do was lean into her neck. She lifted her head, their lips as close as they could be without touching. Breathing the same air , looking deep into each others’ eyes. Ann had never felt so full, so complete. She could see the sweat glistening on Anne’s forehead, her hair falling from behind her ears as she moved .

“Oh, harder”

“Harder what ? , you need to ask me nicely Miss Walker”

“Please Anne, please ?” Ann pleaded

Anne obliged, in all fairness, she wasn’t being entirely altruistic, she was enjoying this almost as much as her love was. Each time she thrust in, she could feel Ann’s desire, her heat. She grabbed Ann’s buttocks at the same time as Ann let out a yell .

“ oh fuck , Anne, god yes, oh stop, oooh, your hands, your fingers now please ?

Anne stopped & stepped back before starting to tease Ann’s clit with her finger & thumb , practically holding her up as she did so.

Ann can’t see now. She can feel Anne’s breath, so close, there is nothing in the world but her & Anne, nothing between them. She can feel fire rising up in her , all the way from her toes to her head, her whole body trembles, she is wet, so wet & so, so satisfied.

Anne untied the rope from the hooks & unwrapped Ann’s wrists, kissing each one as they were revealed , she had barely removed it before Ann made up for lost time, embracing her, sliding her hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts & teasing her nipples, kissing her in a kind of exhausted passion.

Anne scooped her up & lay her on the hay. They lay on their backs, playing with each other’s hands, the quiet punctuated only by laughter & satisfied sighs . 

Ann cosied up to Anne & lay her head on her shoulder , she was spent, exhausted -they both were.

Anne awoke with a start & reached for her pocket watch , 4pm ?

“Ann, Ann my love, wake up. “

Ann yawned & stretched

“Ann, we must walk back before it gets dark”

“Good lord” thought Ann somewhat grumpily, “walk back ? This is not going to be one little bit of fun , I’ll be walking like I’ve just dismounted a horse ” 

The next day while sorting the clothes, Eugenie, for the life of her , couldn’t understand why there was oil on the outside of Miss Lister’s skirt let alone on the inside of Miss Walker’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to see if I could really. I’m sorry if it’s not well written or grammatically correct , but I enjoyed writing it & if one or two people enjoyed reading it then it’s all good.  
> Peace ✌️  
> Also, (obviously) I wouldn’t recommend using oil as lube these days but historically it was & I figured it was easier to obtain than seaweed & a whole lot less gross than spit !

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1.  
> Now you know where the nickname Pony came from !


End file.
